


Appetence

by xxxrottexi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adopted Wonho, Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxrottexi/pseuds/xxxrottexi
Summary: Wonho has a perverse desire and obsession to Chae Hyungwon in his entire adolesence. But if the latter is not his guardian, he thinks all the situation will be improved.





	Appetence

**Author's Note:**

> ×ABO设定,养子梗,Alpha蔡×Omega虎.  
> ×反转及扩大的年龄差,大量性相关提及与未成年性行为描写,避雷慎食.  
> ×全篇分级NC-17,正篇+番外合计2.2w+,已完结.

Appetence/本能(双元|中)

 

 

 

>>>1

 

「我希望你没想策划什么坏事,小混蛋.」

 

申元虎在听到蔡亨源在他耳边喃喃出训诫意味不算明显的话时把脑袋向对方肩窝里更坚决的送了进去,他发出满是倦意的应声,几乎含着吐息似的听来暧昧不明,「如果你指的是我要和玟赫还有基贤一起去看轩宇哥的冬季游泳比赛的话,那么,蔡亨源,我确实打算做你说的"坏事".」

 

「Omega不该去看这个.」对方不赞成的重复着,但没有更近一步的苛责他,而他近于疲惫的眯缝着眼睛,肢体蜷缩在对方身侧,还没来得及送暖的房间在冬日将至冷得很,他下身又不合时令的只套着短裤,裸呈出大片皮肤,这让他几乎充满了要把自己一整个塞进对方温热蛊惑到他的胸膛口的,不算恰如其分的心思.

 

连同粘附在对方衣领上的,如同潮湿甘甜的清晨森林似的Alpha信息素和似有若无的烟草味,他当下也通通闻得到.

 

他把这种伴随着吐息潜入他四肢百骸的惬意感与全数的蠢蠢欲动归咎于对眼前这人理所当然的亲近,虽然他嘴巴不屈不挠,做着无谓的争辩,「你得搞清楚,我也不是会对随便哪个Alpha都发花痴的年纪,Omega又不都是被信息素冲昏脑袋的青春期少女.」

 

「而且轩宇哥还很照顾我们.」

 

他强调了这个,顶着对方侧头直盯着他的,欲言又止的神情.

 

「会向Omega献殷勤的Alpha多了去了.」在他脑袋终于因为寒冷与无穷无尽的困意划垂到对方胸前深埋进去时,他直觉对方僵直了身子,没有避开他,却慢吞吞这么讲.

 

「我以为对于到了你们年纪的Alpha来说,我们这样的就是些小鬼.」

 

「虽然是这样......」对方不知道该如何回答他似的,讷讷的应声,最后却住了嘴,好半刻再发话,又全然带上让他羞恼的,厌弃的,完全莫可奈何的长辈似的关切态度,「但你现在也该下地回你自己房间睡觉,顺便讲我觉得你今天大概又忘了用抑制剂.」

 

他抓着对方的双臂支起身体,直瞪着那张仍然英俊的脸,蔡亨源同他大相径庭,是完全彻底,值得依托信赖的成年人模样,虽然当下微微发红罩上薄汗的面色,将那份惯常抱持着的冷静削减去几分.

 

「所以你能闻得到?」

 

他笔挺挺问回去,有点了然的开心似的,用得却是肯定的口吻.

 

「我当然闻得到,小子,快点去,别做家里流动的那个信息素炸弹.」他被撵下了沙发,最后揉了把因为在对方胸前磨蹭了半天而乱成一团的脑袋,光着脚进房间前蔡亨源追上来,塞给他刚刚爬上沙发就踢到一边的室内鞋,他被目视着翻找出抑制剂一饮而尽,又掀开被子规规矩矩上了床,大敞着的房间门才随着蔡亨源的离去闭合起来,但他紧随着跳下地熟络的按了门锁,盘腿坐在了冷硬的地面上,那份从尾椎直达头皮的寒气让他打了个颤,他知道盘绕在脑际心口的,那份熟稔又有点报以小小期许,当下几乎呼之欲出的难耐与烦闷随着抑制剂流过腹腔一并散尽了.

 

而他盯着紧紧闭合的门板无声的叹出气,他并不能因此痛快.

 

可笑的,但他笃信不已的所谓的青春期意乱情迷.

 

他又一次审视着自己裸呈在干冷空气中的双腿,缩在衣袖下的手臂,还有刚刚终于因为抑制剂偃旗息鼓的腿间裆处,他知道他长得很好看,很......吸引人,从高一开始总有那么几个狂妄自大又下流傲慢的家伙目光会在他们穿着体操服上课的时候流连在他的脸,大腿和屁股上,他没缺过这种露骨的追求,就像那群家伙聚在一起的粗鄙托词,评述他的信息素味道多好闻,他皮肤多光滑屁股多翘,或者被Alpha操弄的时候该多像个下流的小婊子.

 

他当时维持着不屑一顾的样子,完全不置可否.

 

是,他真切的怀有这种Omega天性,同讲给蔡亨源的话相去甚远,他对某个Alpha存有渴求,混合着刚刚生理成熟后本能的性张力,濡慕和几乎不合常理的超过的迷恋.

 

蔡亨源是那个Alpha,也是他名义上的监护人.

 

但他从第一次有意识的为了纾解自亵开始,就想极了做被对方干到除了啜泣呻吟别无他法的小婊子.

 

哦见鬼的他真心想不出蔡亨源知道后得露出什么表情.

 

 

 

>>>2

 

「我不能和你们去看轩宇哥的冬泳比赛.」

 

申元虎叼着笔帽,一心一意抄着上课因为昏昏欲睡耽误过去的刘基贤的笔记,李玟赫抱着前排座椅靠背看他奋笔疾书,眼神在他和刘基贤的笔记本之间来回,「你昨天可不是这么说的」,这指责不无道理,毁约的那个毕竟是他.

 

「蔡亨源不让,说Omega不该干这个.」他放下笔这么讲,同他语气里三两分蛰伏的抱歉意味迥然相反,他几乎得意洋洋,露出李玟赫讲的,十足讨打的笑容,对方捶在他身上,不重但嫌恶意味明显极了,「你明知道你压根就没认真听过他的话.」

 

「我听了,我昨晚最后喝了抑制剂,没变成让他坐立不安的那个,呃,信息素炸弹.」

 

他回想了下当时蔡亨源的比喻,平板的这么说,李玟赫显然对他有意的披露突然亢奋极了,知道是课间,还把脑袋凑过去,小声问询他,「我是闻不出你这混蛋对Alpha有什么特别的啦,但他真的......呃,硬了?」

 

「我没告诉他,因为他大概会装作不知道我在说什么.」他挑挑眉,在对方了然的开始坏笑时跟着对方一并趴到了桌子上,他可真天真,觉得你应该还是个连按摩棒都不知道是什么的小鬼,对方脑袋埋在手臂下发出闷闷的低响,他跟着要应声,想了想又摇头矢口否认了这个,「我想他大概知道,那个快递是他收的.」

 

「......所以你真有?!」李玟赫抬起了脑袋,不可置信似的.

 

「每个没和人搞成一团的Omega都该有好吗!基贤也是.」他嫌弃的看了眼对方,然后发现李玟赫后知后觉的脸红了起来,热意几乎侵袭了脖颈和耳朵.

 

「Beta才都是些什么都不知道的小鬼吧.」他阖上笔记本,盯着把脑袋埋进臂间的李玟赫的发旋,毫不留情的这么取笑出来,对方恼羞成怒的暴起,一把抓过他嚷出声,「我最差就是不知道这个,但你哪天想让那家伙标记你,得了吧!」

 

他皱皱眉,沉下声没有回话.

 

李玟赫手小心翼翼搭在了他肩膀上,满脸因为说错话而膨胀满溢的歉疚,「也,也不是没可能,他也不算你的谁,养父都不算吧......」

 

他一把拍开了对方的手,勉力从嗓子根中挤出一句,「你又没说错,没可能的.」

 

「别说标记了,那家伙肯定都没想过和我做爱.」

 

 

 

>>>3

 

怀抱这种如同气泡似的轻飘飘又无望的念想不代表申元虎就此接受这个认知,如蔡亨源偶尔老套又冗长的教诲,对他们这种离成年还堪堪差那么几岁的小鬼来说吸引人的Alpha不计其数,总有迷得他们神魂颠倒的那个,这样的Alpha于他就是蔡亨源自己,诚然,孙轩宇很棒,教他们游泳课的时候周围总围着一圈刚刚性成熟对信息素毫不遮掩的年轻Omega们,而他总是站在最外圈的那个,在这种境况下会分心想起蔡亨源早几年带着还没分化成Omega的他去过一两次水上乐园时,浸没在明丽蓝色池水中裸呈的大片皮肤.

 

还有那时候不吝惜的,可以在任何时间坦坦荡荡予来他的额头上短促却响亮的亲吻.

 

少年性成熟时的欲望像是一点即着的火焰,自控力是个什么玩意儿,反正他拥有的是耽于享乐的年轻身体,总是听蔡亨源话一直没交往过Alpha于是把那种喷薄而出无休无止的念头通通放任在自己身上,蔡亨源很忙,回家照例的晚,而他们除了最开始的一两年又睡在了不同房间,这让他有大把大把的机会沉湎入肖想的自亵里.

 

只要他想.

 

从昨天开始蛰伏入骨血深处的那种与蔡亨源做爱的期冀感不断从申元虎心底翻涌出来,距离上一次发情期坦荡享受这个好像过去了很久,久到蔡亨源在家中从薄薄的贴身棉T恤一直换成了有一定分量的毛衣,他记着前晚紧贴着对方套在毛衣下肩膀脖颈的感受,皮肤炽热惬意的温度,模模糊糊不甚明晰的柔软触感,甚或是小片泛着红晕的皮肤上溢出一星半点信息素味道,当时被抑制剂强行消抹去的冲动只需要重新从记忆中寻回便快速爬满全身,他坐在客厅沙发上接到蔡亨源不回家吃饭电话的即刻,就被对方早上离家胡乱扔在沙发上换洗的上衣勾起无穷无尽的兴致来.

 

说不上来把脑袋埋进那件上衣中还是褪下自己裆处已经湮湿的家居短裤哪个被本能驱使的更快,但那些尚未从衣物上消弭的对方的信息素一整个淹没他,好像每一个细胞下的Omega天性都在不断叫嚣这个,蔡亨源的味道如同荷尔蒙炸弹,引诱出全数有关这个Alpha的下流欲念和永远的不满足,他的阴茎硬挺着,戳弄到宽大罩在他身上的卫衣上,他空余的手火急火燎摩挲过去,从马眼顶端流下的液体将他掌心完全打湿了.

 

那些从他指间跃动而出的快感带着瑰丽又色情的图景,他脑中满是蔡亨源,能够在任何想要满足自己的当下回想起对方的每个肢体动作和任何他所见过的面貌神情,他的监护人揉弄在自己头发上时温暖的掌心,或是几次拥抱中从脊背处递到心口的热度,还有蔡亨源坚实的腹肌,漂亮的人鱼线,笔直修长的双腿,它们都同那些肢体接触的记忆杂糅在一起,他的阴茎粗暴又机械的操弄着自己湿漉漉的手,像是长跑测试时鼻息无可自制的粗重起来,那些欲念在胀痛的性器上不断积聚,也刺激着他有关Omega的生理本能.

 

他把裤子彻底踢到了脚踝处,向着湿润的后穴送入了手指.

 

随着指节的挤入从甬道中流淌下来的湿意让他泄气的发出一声微弱的呻吟,他快速的进出着手指,抚摸收缩推挤着他的入口褶皱,这种身体本能难以遏制的亢奋让他在当下有点难以想起来最开始失控的源头,大概看到那件衣服,或是更以前,想像着蔡亨源在客厅因为换衣服赤裸着的上身让他几乎发抖,他曲起单纯抽送着的手指,向着记忆里的敏感的腺体处摩擦过去,他几乎立时呜咽出来,大量的体液浇在自己的指腹上,而还被手掌包覆起来的阴茎也溢出前精,流进了他的指缝里.

 

任蔡亨源的衣服盖在他脑袋上阻遏着他通畅的呼吸,他阖着眼,把身体交付于无边无际的欲流之下,大敞着腿慰藉自己的时候那份独属蔡亨源的味道好像让一切想象下的细枝末节更为具象鲜明,对方裤裆下显眼的隆起,摸向他腿根和穴口的手,他的腹部上遍布上对方湿热的吻,让他腹腔紧缩,然后他被吮吸着耳垂捣干进来,碾磨过他腺体进入到深处,一两根手指早满足不了他,他开始怀念被对方签收过的,那根尺寸应该和蔡亨源不相上下的按摩棒,但他在那之前更激烈的达到了高潮,后穴在他因为射精浑身颤栗的当口绞住他手指,大量含着他自己糖果般信息素气味体液从里面一径流出来,逸满整个客厅.

 

他趴倒在沙发上挫败的呻吟出声,唯一庆幸没有用沾满他自己精液的双手把蔡亨源的衣服从脑袋上拿下来,而是用头勉力推的远了些.

 

胡乱抽了面纸擦了擦,他缩在浴室里里里外外淋了半天浴,直到游荡回客厅擦头发时他想起来刚刚忘了通风,但是蔡亨源那时已经站在客厅沙发前,皱着眉,神色复杂难解的看着他.

 

他扫了眼陈在沙发上刚刚拿来自慰的对方的上衣,揪了把衣角,不知道为何完全没办法同蔡亨源对视一眼,只低垂着脑袋看踩在干冷地板上,叠起来的两只裸露的脚.

 

「你是不是身体最近不太舒服?」

 

突然这样的问话几乎吓到他,他猛然摇着脑袋,嘴里难得的嗫嗫喏喏着,「没,挺,挺好.」

 

「我记得你发情期还要一个来礼拜,但你,呃......哪怕吃了抑制剂,现在味道也挺明显的.」蔡亨源走到他一边,试图安慰缩着肩膀,紧张到指甲几乎掐入肉里的他.

 

他抖了抖,争辩着,「没这回事」,被对方递来的软绵绵一句话堵住了.

 

「别逞强,我很担心你.」

 

你知道什么.他张张嘴,嗓子脱水似的有点哑,他没说出话.

 

「还有两天就周末了,你先吃着抑制剂,我休了假带你去看看医生.」蔡亨源揉了他把罩在毛巾下湿漉漉的脑袋,看一两滴水珠顺着脸侧淌下来,干脆帮他擦了起来.

 

隔着毛巾从头皮递送来的热意几乎让他鼻头发酸.

 

「我没事.」他又重复了遍,「没生病」,他强调了这个,最后有点自暴自弃的,嚷出声来,「我就是刚刚以为你回不来,在客厅里自慰了.」

 

替他擦着头发的手顿了顿,停住了.

 

「就是你听到的那个词儿,蔡亨源,你没听错.」他突然有点恼羞成怒的,拽过毛巾绕开对方就要往自己房间走,他没有穿着袜子和室内鞋的脚踩在地板上闷响,对方在他甩门躲进去前突然塞来一句,「下次记着穿好鞋,还有,别又忘了吃抑制剂」,他把房门轰得大力闭上,靠着门板滑坐下来,抱住了自己的腿.

 

该死的,天杀的,房子里再不送暖他都要冷透顶了.

 

想想蔡亨源最后的眼神,他爬起来,一句对方话都没照做的,倒进了床铺里,「我是肖想着你的小混蛋啊,是想着好多坏事的那个」,他睡不着,却慢慢的,任这种思绪填充满大脑的每个角落.

 

 

 

>>>4

 

当深夜明亮过头的月光穿过没有拉上床帘的窗户把他整个罩进那片光晕中时,申元虎从枕头中抬起头,挫败的承认,因为晚上的那些操蛋事儿,他就是彻底失眠了.

 

摸到插在床头充电的手机,扫了眼锁屏上已近深夜的时间,在饥肠辘辘妥协去厨房觅食碰到蔡亨源的可能性与随便找个家伙聊几句之间,他选择了后者.

 

「我睡不着.」

 

申元虎手指戳动着屏幕,向刘基贤苦涩的抱怨出来,排开已经睡去的可能性,对方有求必应的照顾本能和相同性征下理所当然的感同身受让他觉着大概能好受许多.

 

「......你得感谢我还没睡.」

 

提示灯闪烁时无望等着的他惊喜极了,滑开屏幕当即回复,「你可别说你学到了现在.」

 

「那我大概是傻.」

 

他在盯着手机屏幕上这行字无声的笑出来,「我不能否认这个存在的可能性」,他打出了这么讨打的话.

 

「所以你半夜冒着第二天起不来的风险就是为了找打?」

 

「没.那我情愿考虑现在邀请你来一发.」

 

「很遗憾你作为Omega的尺寸让我提不起一点点兴趣.」

 

「天,操你的.真该把我们的对话截图发给李玟赫.」

 

他发了个中指的表情过去,然后想起什么似的,坏笑着回了刘基贤这样的话.

 

「他可把你想成个不认识按摩棒,大概连性冲动都没的Omega诶,诶你到底有没有啊?」

 

屏幕上好半天终于跳出一句,他都想的出对方恼羞成怒到满面通红的模样了.

 

「你就找死吧.」

 

「诶刘基贤我说真的.」他翻了个身躺平,一板一眼的打出字来,「我有时候是真怀疑啊,你是不是对Alpha没反应才会喜欢个Beta的.」

 

「我很正常,还有,不是哪个人都像你一样闻到你监护人的味道就走不动了.」

 

对方隔着屏幕都是直白的嫌弃,他笑笑,乐观极了的,「那有啥,蔡亨源又不是我老爸.」

 

「你该希望那家伙也能这么想,而不是把你当成个毛都没长齐的小鬼.」

 

这话让申元虎又想起了晚上那时候蔡亨源因为听到他在客厅自慰的话不觉露出的眼神,他懊恼的揉着自己没梳理过乱糟糟干透的头发,泄气的讲,「他现在大概不会这么想了,我和他说我在他没回来前刚刚自慰过.」

 

「啊......呃,你没说你是想着他那啥的吧?」

 

「我没你想的那么傻.」

 

他好气又好笑的,看着对方因为担心他而口不择言的字句,那些堆积心口亟待纾解的苦意,好像消解了些许.

 

「为了获得蔡亨源的注意连抑制剂都敢不吃的家伙,我真的不敢保证脑子还正常.」

 

被这么直截的揭露出来他也跟着有点后知后觉的不好意思,磨磨蹭蹭的往屏幕上打出含糊的字句,「没那回事啦」,在对方鄙夷的表情接连攻击下,不情愿的承认,「这又不算什么勾引.」

 

「李玟赫和我说他都硬了诶.」

 

「......他人要是能和他老二一样那么好搞定我还在这儿纠结什么啊.」他丧气的回复,感觉胃部几乎要因为饿了太久泛起一阵要命痛楚,潦草的知会了对方一句要出去找点吃的便甩下手机,客厅和厨房都是一片寂静,他在在门缝后确认了许久才小心翼翼出了门.

 

无视了蔡亨源留在桌上的晚饭,他随便找了片面包叼在嘴里往回走,路过蔡亨源睡着的房间时却滞住了脚步,隔着薄薄的门板,他想起刚分开睡那一年他好像总有成千上百个理由坦荡荡最后睡到蔡亨源身边,乃至堂而皇之钻到对方怀里去,蔡亨源睡觉很沉历来不会察觉,而他好像自和对方住一块儿就变得容易醒过来,但每次睁开眼时对方就在触手可及之处的认知,让他得到了难以言明却无与伦比的满足感.

 

他不会讲和对方闹翻,或者是他单方面的这么以为的当下,多想像小鬼那样光明正大闯进这扇门,躺到蔡亨源身边去,把自己一整个塞到对方双臂间和胸膛口,而不必管让他根本不知道该怎样解释的今天明天,或者更久远的往后.

 

他躺回了自己床铺又扫了眼手机,刘基贤郑重向他声明了已经困到不想理他跑去睡了让他彻底堵住了自己胸腔满溢而出的糟糕情绪,他盯着深夜的时间点看了好半天,甩开手机死死阖上了眼.

 

如同期盼着梦里能浮现一星半点蔡亨源的影子.

 

 

 

>>>5

 

「真不敢想你最后居然来看这个.蔡亨源的好孩子,嗯?」

 

直到坐在场边第一排的观众席上时申元虎已经收获了一路来自于李玟赫毫不留情的直白嘲笑,他厌倦的翻看着手机,蔡亨源果然一条叮嘱他的简讯都没有发过来,他从前晚开始甚至出现了轻微的低烧症状,但他对蔡亨源隐瞒了这个,继续从自慰事件后第二天就显出端倪,已经持续将近一周的,没头没尾的冷战,因为退烧药与常吃的抑制剂有反应,他没和对方知会一句就把抑制剂彻底停了.

 

他想他现在大概当真算个移动的信息素炸弹,李玟赫闻不出什么特别来,刘基贤也不会对他的味道产生反应,但是游泳馆里面相隔近些的Alpha,已经频频向他投来疑惑和打量的眼神,他没办法分心在意那个,腹腔深处好像蔓延着一团灼烧不尽的火焰,不断侵扰他,他收了手机,最后慢吞吞争辩了句,「反正他现在也不管我.」

 

「你现在还憋着和他不说话啊,就因为你那天呃,和他坦白打了发手枪?」

 

李玟赫觉察出他情绪低落,把手搭在了他肩上,看他脸红扑扑的,以为惯例厚脸皮的他都有赧然作祟似的,「家长都这样吧,觉得你还小,一下子不知道怎么和你说这个.」

 

他闷闷嗯了声,嘟哝了句,「他就不能承认其实我已经够大的了.」

 

「是,是,所以才管着你不来看都是Alpha的游泳比赛,多少开心点,轩宇哥说他得了优胜就请我们吃饭.」

 

看着李玟赫说起预想中的晚餐完全眉飞色舞的模样,他照例嫌弃的攻击了对方,好像这样能让他当下好受点似的「,轩宇哥赢不赢都不会少你这一顿.」

 

对方白了他一眼,叫嚷出许多没什么实质内容的话,他没有分出气力再回击,只沉默的盯着泳池边参赛的那些身材强壮健美的Alpha,合情合理的性吸引力,大概,然后很快回想起来蔡亨源套着他自亵过的那件上衣在房间里走动的模样,包覆在衣服下的双臂,脊背,还有露出的小片锁骨.

 

他觉得当下那份腹部的烧灼感更深更重了.

 

比赛热热闹闹的进行着,而他一个人陷入意识恍惚怔忡的沉思里,什么时候李玟赫一把搂上来,隔过他甚至和刘基贤抱成一团,又什么时候孙轩宇挂着奖牌披着浴巾走到观众席前招呼他们吃饭,他通通没有察觉,他的那两个损友聚在一起在高级餐馆之间做着艰难的抉择,而他直到孙轩宇坐到他一边念了遍他名字才回神,他脸更早开始便糟糕透顶的红,结结巴巴称呼了一句轩宇哥,然后因为全程的神游天外不好意思的垂头盯着脚面.

 

「不和他们一起去挑挑看?」

 

「......我都还好.」听到问话他讷讷的回应道,而对方目视着他通红的面色却很诚恳的讲,「但作为负责任的哥我得和你说这个,你看起来,呃,不太好.」

 

他看对方斟酌着字句,最后小心的措辞,「起码,如果热潮期快到的话,不该来这里.」

 

他有点茫然,下意识的反驳回去,「只是有点低烧没退」,对方宽慰了句,但表情仍旧不算缓和,「希望只是这样,今天这边Alpha很多,如果出什么意外,你爸妈会担心吧.」

 

「我没爸妈.」他张张嘴想指正这个,又不想解释与此相关的一整个来龙去脉来换取对方同情打量他的眼神,随着时间的推移他真的难受的要命,这让他说话时面色变得更为灰败,「但其实他也只觉得我是欠管教的小鬼.」

 

「你们作为成年人的难道不都是这么想的吗?」

 

他反问回去,对方挑了挑眉,揉了把他蓬松的脑袋,「你当然是小鬼,但你也是个好看的家伙,会有很多Alpha喜欢.」

 

「我希望我喜欢的那个成年人也能这么想.」

 

他低低的嘀咕了句,在刘基贤挥动着手机招呼他们时摇摇晃晃的站起来,这时候他才觉出哪里不对,他的后穴濡湿的厉害,潮汛似的信息素顺着浸透的内裤飘出来,明显的他自己都闻得到.

 

近在他身边的成年Alpha也紧随着变了脸色,「你这小子......!我现在就得把你送回你家,还有给你监护人打电话!」

 

糟糕极了,他趴在汽车后座被刘基贤抱在怀里,耳朵里模模糊糊听得到李玟赫在前排通电话的声音,「蔡亨源总会知道这个,总得教训我,他会不会和这样的我说话,还是像以前一样干脆找来他那个学医的Beta朋友」,他意识搅成一团,乱七八糟什么都有,热潮期汹涌的欲望填满淹没他,他想着他心心念念的Alpha,多想借着发情期难以控制的一股脑冲动向对方索求,请求拥抱,请求接吻,请求剥光他衣服分开他双腿一径进入他,然后成结标记他这具年轻却不曾匮乏过欲望的身体.

 

他比过往沉默的一整周都更想蔡亨源,从脊髓深处蔓延到大脑皮层抢夺他意识般发狠的想.

 

 

 

>>>6

 

对于申元虎来说,过去数个小时都像是缥缈又荒诞的梦.

 

除了分化,他年轻阅历下为数不多的几次发情期经历都在蔡亨源提前井井有条的准备中波澜不惊的度过,他的监护人比他自己对他的身体节律还要了如指掌,甚至总拜托那个学医的Beta朋友来到家中来向他提供帮助,蔡亨源坚持那时候住去公司,留下那位朋友看顾他,在他汹涌情潮平息后帮他注射可以更舒适度过热潮期的针剂,那家伙比真正的父母还要刻意留心这个,让申元虎几乎不会相信能在这时这刻见到他.

 

可事实上,他那时一整个湿漉漉着被慌慌张张闯进房中的蔡亨源从床铺上捞入怀里,距离贴近到只要仰着头甚至可以轻松吻到他肖想过无数日夜的嘴唇的程度,他因为身体的疼痛呜咽着,埋在对方脖颈处小口小口的啃咬,那种无法满足逼迫他不断流出眼泪,不知终止的怯懦泪水统统滴在对方脖颈和胸口,残余在脸孔上的那些又被温柔拂去了.

 

他被摩挲过刺痛的腺体,也被小心抚摸着脊背滚烫的皮肤,鼻腔里充塞满对方信息素的满足感让他除了发出意味不明的单音完全吐不出一句完整的话,只放任着身体本能向对方不住求欢,随着他毫无章法的磨蹭他阴茎不断淌出水来,更早些时候不管不顾径自塞进按摩棒的后面入口处流下的体液也湮湿对方的西装裤,但蔡亨源始终没有推开他,只把他搂抱的更牢更紧,他赤裸高热的身体隔着一层衣料与对方密实相贴,这种陌生的快慰感让他几乎啜泣出声.

 

「蔡亨源,蔡亨源」,他在对方颈间语义模糊的呜咽着,狼狈透顶的摆弄着浑身拼命攀附在对方身体上,连同臀部不住的挤压着对方大腿想把按摩棒顶入的更深些,无法管束的双手不知羞耻的捋动自己的阴茎徒劳的自亵着,你帮帮我,这样带着哭腔的话好像突然稀松平常,对方宽大温热的掌心圈住他性器的同时,他立时便呻吟着倒伏在对方身上射了出来.

 

他一向抱持许多不合情理的性幻想,但那些似乎统统不敌欲望侵吞理智的当下,随便蔡亨源怎样对待他,哪怕事实上那样的抚慰克制又柔和,他仍在朝思暮想的信息素笼罩下亢奋的要死,他想亲吻对方,也渴望着蔡亨源西装裤下因为他的信息素甜味而蠢蠢欲动的Alpha的老二,然后荒唐的大脑把平日的种种芥蒂一并剔除,他沉在对方怀抱的桎梏中时到底热切的追逐对方的口唇,暂时获得解脱的双手也迫不及待去拉他的监护人的裤链,他有吻到,对方淡淡的烟草味交织着森林的气息粘附上自己干燥皱皮的嘴唇,但很快他只被更严实的搂紧在怀中,钳制住手臂,他不满又难过的呜咽哭叫出声,在对方安抚般不住落在额头的轻吻和竭力平和的重复他名字下缩成一团.

 

「对不起,对不起」,他不明白那家伙为什么在他名字中夹杂了那么多没头没尾的道歉.

 

他觉得累极,情欲初褪时四肢难忍的疲倦与疼痛糅进脑仁心口,「你得陪着我睡」,他说出命令的话,他想现在蔡亨源总不会拒绝他.

 

 

 

>>>7

 

「感觉好些了吗?」

 

耗尽体力后的昏睡让申元虎在醒来的初刻大脑运转无比迟缓,好半刻反应过来手边说话的那个是蔡亨源,他干哑的喉咙根里发出语意不明的嗯唔声,他没看对方,只把被褥拉高过头顶将自己浑身一整个裹了起来.

 

「醒了的话先喝点水.」与过往一周相去甚远的叨扰又缠上他,他缩在一片黑中,身体清爽的感觉让他明白知道对方在他睡着时干了什么,那家伙没在这么让他过后尴尬又不知所措的当口抛下他,一如寻常的态度让申元虎隔着被褥的厚重屏障慢慢放松下来.

 

「我不渴.」他闷着脑袋讲,蜷在被子下后知后觉的满面通红.

 

「你小子嗓子都成什么样了,还是就这么不想见我?」 当下任何一点点训诫的话都让申元虎觉得怀念,他又在被子里磨磨蹭蹭了半天,最后猛地掀开钻了出来,抓过杯子一股脑往嘴里灌水,管束着视线没有看对方一眼.

 

「我以为不想见面的那个是你才对.」他塞回杯子时小声的争辩着,最后,沉积一周的委屈慢慢的随着提高的声音显露无疑,「因为我成了个Omega,做了那么多,呃,让你厌恶的事.」

 

「我从来没因为这个把你想的那么糟.」对方探过手揉了他把乱蓬蓬的脑袋,他缩了缩肩膀,没躲掉,蔡亨源近于示好的动作在他看来全数的荒谬又可笑,他口不择言极了,完全不忿的顶了回去,「你现在也见过了,我根本不是你收养那时候屁都不懂的小鬼!我知道勃起是怎么回事,打过好多次手枪,喜欢Alpha的老二,也想着哪天被捅屁股......!」

 

他突然惊愕到住了嘴,蔡亨源倾着身子毫无预兆的搂他入怀,近于挤空他肺部空气的力道,如同要生生把他揉碎在胸膛口,这个拥抱比热潮期时无数个好像更紧更密,他挣不开,而对方在他耳边炸响的声音在这当下听去让他几乎鼻酸,「那也是你,都是你,而且它们听去真的没那么糟.」

 

「好吧......但是蔡亨源你老二戳到我了,虽然我知道我也戳过你好几次.」他缩在对方怀中,皱着脸,小声的指出了事实.

 

那家伙立时慌乱极了,如同天大罪责似的要躲开他,他反拉着死不松手,长手长脚缠覆上去彻底距到对方怀中,他们只有须臾距离,他连蔡亨源似乎因为怒意涨红的脸孔和细微的表情变化都能捕捉的分毫不差,然后他笑出声,接连数日头一份真切开心似的,「你说的,我觉得就算你勃起其实也没那么糟.」

 

「你这个小混蛋.」蔡亨源沉默很久后吻了吻他额头,那个吻温热又潮湿.

 

好像轻而易举让他陷入丢盔弃甲的地步去.

 

「我爱你,蔡亨源,怎样我都像几年前一般爱你.」他嘟哝着,感受到对方将他脑袋压入怀中,不住缓慢又轻柔的拍着他脊背.

 

他心底继续讲了下去,我爱你,过去是,往后也是,此生不会爱别人比你更多.

 

 

 

>>>8

 

「你这小子家里有那么热吗.」

 

申元虎在蔡亨源又一次抓着件卫衣塞到他怀里时便咧开了嘴,他摆弄着从浴室里钻出来后只穿着背心短裤而裸露在外的胳膊和腿,冲对方露出高深莫测的表情,「是啊,热的很」,然后磨磨蹭蹭在套上卫衣前做最后的挣扎,「我今天用了新买的沐浴露诶,你来闻闻」,这样换来的总是对方轻轻敲脑袋的训诫,「当我不知道你信息素是什么味儿啊,小混蛋」,听到这句他心满意足开始往套头卫衣下钻进半个脑袋,「你压根没闻,我现在明明闻起来不是那样的」,「那你先用了抑制剂再来和我显摆,还是你觉得我闻你满身信息素味道的次数还不够多」,对方坐到他一边,帮他把从腹部卷起露出一截腰的背心拽了下来.

 

「不够.」他歪在对方身上回答,理所当然光明正大的.

 

他们好像从那天热潮期结束的开诚布公之后横亘其间的裂隙悉数修补弥合起来,那些亲近随着姗姗来迟的送暖好像又变出些与过往不同的模样,他突然有了无穷无尽的坏心思与胆量向对方开有关Alpha与Omega之间超出他们关系的玩笑,比方当下,「好像如果你因为这样硬了的话我会看不起你似的」,他连对方裤裆都没扫一眼,却佯作诚恳的这样讲.

 

「你这小子.」一般类似的话常常让蔡亨源感觉棘手似的,他感觉到对方完全莫可奈何着乱揉了他把湿漉漉顶在脑袋上的头发,最后又惯熟极的擦掉了从他脸侧淌下来的水,「你这段时间总让我觉的像个青春期非得挑战长辈权威的小混蛋.」

 

「呃,你是想听这个,老爸?」申元虎停顿了下,坏笑着,从善如流着张口就来,但事实上这种称谓对他们任何一个都陌生得很,蔡亨源明显也愣了愣,止住了话端,盯着他像是要找出藏匿在面貌神情下的愚弄似的,他迎着对方的注视挤上前去,几乎要把对方扑倒在沙发上的莽撞,「嘿,蔡亨源」,这次他熟门熟路的说了对方的名字,「你没硬,我就是随便开个玩笑.」

 

他枕上对方胸口,闭着眼装作要命困意侵袭的样子,「别叫我起来,我趴个三两分钟就去写作业.」

 

「你......啊.」蔡亨源最后没把他撵下来,放任他躺在自己心口,让他恣情因为胸膛热度与心脏律动而紧随着无法遏止的心猿意马.

 

好像没办法比这再好了,他暗想,自腹腔深处却腾起更深更重的不满足感.

 

他好像也更贪心了.

 

然后这份不能平复止息的贪心终于在圣诞前夕临近寒假前一周直达顶点.

 

从拽开车门坐上蔡亨源车时他就始终沉默以对,蔡亨源很少载他归家,他也总是更早回去在家中肆意妄为的那一个,当下坐在副驾上时他侧过些身子把半个脊背和后脑勺对准蔡亨源,盯着车窗外三三两两目光打量着这辆车的学生和他们交头接耳的举动咬了咬下嘴唇.

 

「现在只有我们两个你也不打算解释一下?」

 

道路两旁的街景飞速从视野中退去,蔡亨源的询问在一片沉寂的车内听得一清二楚,申元虎估计着到家的时间,更坚决的把身子周转过去,在蔡亨源又一次督促时嘟哝出话,「我想叫你来的老师说的很清楚.」

 

他没想到这句话带来了预想之外更长时间的静默,直到下车时对方也再没有因为他的不合作训诫出声,他开了后车门把一学期寄放在教室的书一股脑往下搬,蔡亨源不发一语的站在一边,在他搬空左边的一摞时抄起地上堆着的另一些径自往电梯间走,他抓着剩下不多的几本跟在数步之外,他没觉得他哪里做错,但是蔡亨源因为他的不合作而对他的冷淡应对让他惴惴不安极了.

 

关门落锁后他终于忍不住了,「你觉得......很失望?」

 

说出那个词时他又咬了咬自己的下嘴唇,那份焦虑几乎淹没他,对方背对着站在玄关处的他声调平板的否认了这个,「没,你一向不随便招惹Alpha.」

 

他当然不会招惹那些Alpha,事实上,那几个高年级的Alpha把他围在走廊尽头时他都以为不过又是不吝惜鄙薄与讥诮,所谓披着求爱外壳的愚弄罢了,他很冷淡的回拒了邀约,却没从Alpha的包围圈里挣脱而出,没有应许这种意图昭然若揭的约会似乎惹恼了为首的那个,他们没强迫他,却把他压在墙面上说了挖苦取乐的话.

 

「装的和个什么样似的,闻闻你身上那股难闻的Alpha的味儿,你的Alpha"老爸"难道不是因为你给他吸老二才收养你的?」

 

血液几乎立时冲上申元虎头顶,李玟赫和刘基贤知道他对蔡亨源抱持着超出情理的感情,但别人都是捕风捉影却信口雌黄的争论和臆测,蔡亨源少数在学校露面的几次看起来比起他的同龄人的父母年轻许多,从老师那儿打听来是个单身Alpha的定论也在那群小子们中间流传,结论似乎显而易见,没人污蔑他,而他甚至悲哀的分辨不清当下的气血上涌是因为那群家伙露骨的对蔡亨源的侮辱(事实上被侮辱的那个对象是他)还是戳中了内心晦涩难言的秘密,因为他当真对蔡亨源和蔡亨源老二充满渴望,那种欲念没比那些恶意中伤的话少一分.

 

他一脚踢在了正对面那个的小腿上,在对方痛呼着要来揪他头发时挥拳重击在了那家伙的腹部从包围中挣了出来,万幸上高中前蔡亨源一直在他的坚持下送他去学跆拳道,他和几个年长Alpha打成一团也不算落在下风,甚至把说了那句话的混蛋揍出了鼻血,老师呵止他们时他仍然因为无比的愤怒和被说中心事的绝望惊惧胸膛一起一伏,离寒假只剩一周,但他们把蔡亨源叫来时还是当着他的监护人的面对他冷酷无情的宣判,他这学期提前收拾东西滚蛋走人,那个记过处分好像都是看在平日表现份上所谓的网开一面似的.

 

蔡亨源没有教训他,待在办公室和他一起平静接受了老师狂风暴雨的责难,载他回去的全程也只向他求证了那么一个问题,他后知后觉的被那种牵涉到对方的认知攥紧心脏,蔡亨源开解的他的任何一句都几乎让他难过的双肩颤抖,「那群混蛋侮辱你,说你收养我是因为我给你吸老二」,到底说出这话时他勉力咬着牙关.

 

他知道蔡亨源当然没料到这个,难堪的死寂在他们中间流转,他想起那份在心底盘绕,无法消弭的欲念与贪心,几乎要一整个吞噬他,蔡亨源很久搂过他肩膀,字斟句酌的,说了他以为近于欲盖弥彰的宽解话,「你揍的没错,如果你觉得一定得揍他们的话.还有,呃,你一直都知道的,我为什么收养你,别因为那些话难过.」

 

他始终默声不响着,没有因为对方搂上肩膀的热度和说辞从浑身肌肉紧绷的状态中松弛下来,那份膨胀满溢的厌倦消磨光他理智,他从来没曾完满的隐藏他不合情理的心意,他的年纪还让他无法很好的欺瞒过任何人他对蔡亨源超过的喜欢的事实,蔡亨源一定感觉的到,无穷无尽的装聋作哑在他和对方捅穿这事时让他头一次怨艾到这个地步去.

 

「我知道,蔡亨源,我知道.」他觉着没什么能比当下更糟了,「但他们没说错,我就是想吸你的老二.」

 

「我喜欢你,呃不,是迷恋你,你非要听到我这么说吗,我从能搞明白这到底算个事时就对你抱着这种感情,我是说......」

 

「你还小,你一定搞错了这个.」他没能说下去,蔡亨源僵硬的打断了他.

 

「我没搞错!从几个月前我就证明给你看了我根本不是什么小鬼!我他妈会对着你勃起!也会想着你自慰!还有你,你为什么有时候因为我硬了?你为什么到了发情期一定要躲着我?」

 

他一股脑的叫嚷出来,那些腐败变质的漫长情感积压在心底太久,蜕变而出的怪诞面貌又让他厌恶不已,他曾想过一万种契机,或是选择最好的方式向对方说出这个,然而通通不该形同当下,那条好不容易被修补好的裂隙原来不堪一击,轻易便完全分崩离析了.

 

「......你搞错了」,他不知道蔡亨源为什么坚持着不愿意承认这个事实,但直到对方开始翻找衣服和洗漱用品时他突然慌乱起来,他想从背后死死抱住蔡亨源,为他所有的鲁莽和愚蠢透顶道歉,然而他一步都走不了,死死瞪着对方收好东西最后抓起了扔在客厅茶几上的车钥匙,我们都,冷静一下,他听到蔡亨源这么说,像是头一次把他当成成年人似的,但那份格外的怯懦和逃避态度他无法忽视,他没得一分高兴,反而近于挫败的眼眶濡湿.

 

「你要是也这么抛下我逃掉你就别回来了!」

 

申元虎没有看着玄关处的蔡亨源,只是用力嚷出声,「不会的」,对方关门落锁前的否认没能慰藉到他分毫,蔡亨源离开的很长时间他都瘫坐在地,抱住了膝盖,比上次更深更重的孤独感水草似的,紧紧缠裹住他.

 

他没想到把这一切说开后他会这么难过.

 

 

 

>>>9

 

那份冷静的期限比申元虎预想的久的多.

 

他和蔡亨源终究没有一起过成圣诞节,提前一周买好冻在冰箱里的食材直到他终于因为吃腻外卖和速食食品尝试钻进厨房里后变成了一堆折磨味蕾的生化武器.紧接着新年和春节,每一个节日临近时他都期盼着对方拧动门锁风尘仆仆出现在他视线中,然而一次又一次的愿望落空,这当间他发了不计其数的简讯,已读的提示和永远石沉大海的结果也让他无望的认清事实,他被又一次抛下,好像小到几乎无法记事却宁愿离开他远赴地球另一边至此了无音讯的母亲,或是几年后随着心跳因为漫长疾病史渐渐终止的父亲似的,那个当时把他抱到怀中向他允诺不会让他一个人的蔡亨源也撇下他,如同来来回回兜兜转转,都是殊途同归的结果.

 

即便他不愿承认些别的事,后来任性搬进对方房间住时在抽屉中翻找到给他准备的圣诞礼物,当时新出不久的游戏主机,或者那个过去总来探望他的,蔡亨源的Beta朋友,仍然尽责的定时定点过来给予他照顾,「你才简直像收养我的那个」,他偶尔无不讽刺的向对方讲,但这样尖刻又幼稚盲目的指责对他自己的境况没有丝毫帮助,频频与蔡亨源有关的简讯提示音不过都是给他的卡上划来一笔又一笔钱后银行的通知,那家伙仍然只想着这样弥补他,这种认知让他出离愤怒.

 

然而最后他终于接受了蔡亨源的离开,那些歇斯底里的,狂热又绝望的心情慢慢更替为平静的思念,他重新回到李玟赫刘基贤他们的小团体,把一整个假期只要独自在家变回膨胀壮大的苦闷消弭入无休无止的外出疯玩中,他甚至接受了提议,去上了过往他避之不及的假期游泳课,或是尝试应许了一两个Alpha的约会邀请,他的人生在缺失了蔡亨源的出席后仍然有条不紊的前进着,只有他一个人时才知道那些心中不合情理的爱意与迷恋仍然根深蒂固,盘踞在他心口疯长.

 

并没有因为他的固执或是败退般的改变而减损分毫.

 

随着假期接进尾声他的生日也如约而至,偶尔给蔡亨源发条简讯成了惯常似的,他一早熟练的码出简短字句,「我明天过生日」,冷淡且知会般的口吻,已读的提示和照例的有去无回让他在短暂的等待后坦然撇开手机.中午他那两个损友伙同居然愿意和他们这群小鬼混成一团的孙轩宇给他提前庆祝了生日,剩下的啤酒被他一个人带回公寓,搭配着速食拉面和从电视里传出的吵吵嚷嚷的节目声一并消磨去独自等待零时到来的那几个钟点.然而已近深夜关掉电视后突然传来的门锁响动声音还是几乎惊吓到他,他全身戒备着守着玄关,看到蔡亨源从薄薄的门板后出现在他眼前,他发现他居然比预想中的平静太多,「哇」,他只是立在门前咂了咂嘴,盯着对方好像比前几个月还要消瘦些许的身形或是眉眼间隐藏不住显而易见的疲惫与憔悴,他又低低重复了声短促的感叹,完全意味不明的.

 

之后他们彼此沉默,他知道对方也在打量他,好像分别的两个来月便足够将熟稔演替成陌生似的,「我们先进去」,最后蔡亨源征询了他,眼睛却落在他胡乱披在背心外的衬衣上,他穿着的是对方过去总穿的那件,长度都要盖过他短裤裤腿.他耸耸肩让蔡亨源进来,自己去收堆积几天的杯面包装和披萨盒,蔡亨源僵硬的站在那里看他熟练的处理着那些外卖垃圾,最后注意到散落在茶几上的几罐啤酒,他没留意对方不赞同的皱了皱眉,只洗过手后抄着双臂径自先坐到了沙发一边.「明天休假吗」,他嘟哝出问话,对方斟酌着用词,「你明天生日,我想回来,呃,看看你」.「礼物」,他平静的伸手提出请求,看蔡亨源彻头彻尾的陷入局促中,视线闪躲来回,「我一直在外地......回来的比较急」,他点点头,从茶几拿起灌啤酒抛了过去,「那我给你的,庆祝你回来.」

 

他自己打开了另一罐,一股脑喝了大半,垂着脑袋没再说话.

 

沙发另一边陷下去时他偏头看了看,蔡亨源皱着眉小口的啜饮那些从破口处溢流而出泡沫的冰冷液体,那家伙胃好像比以前还要糟,他分心想着,于是把对方好半天酝酿出的小心翼翼的说辞漏听了,「最近,呃,过的怎么样」,直到蔡亨源又重复了次他才反应过来,他把空啤酒罐推回到桌上,深吸了一大口气.

 

「我以为你会抛下我.」

 

「......我从来没这么想过.虽然当时在大学读研究生时接受了很多你父亲经济上的资助,但收养你一直是我自己的决定.」蔡亨源没着看他,只是低声应答,与其是给他的解释倒不如像是说给自己听似的,「你那时候非常小,一直缺人照顾,我因为课题的原因经常去拜访你父亲,你看到我很高兴,总会跑来我身边,我也很喜欢陪你玩儿......后来老师病重离世,我才知道因为联系不到愿意收养的亲戚你可能会被送去孤儿院,呃,我那时候刚工作有了经济来源,所以自作主张收养了你.」

 

「我从收养你时就想着会好好照顾你到成年,直到你不再需要我......你父亲给你的遗产我也没动过,想着你去上大学后给你.」他觉得对方迟疑的选择着措辞,零星几个字眼之间是大段空白,「我该尽的是一个监护人的职责,而不是......作为一个Alpha对你抱有,呃,渴望.」

 

他舔着还沾着泡沫的嘴唇,从茶几上摸来另一罐啤酒,打开时咽下一大口嗓子好像才不再干涸到说不出话,他讲的内容相去甚远,甚至只是毫无感情外泄的,平板的叙述,「你不在的这段时间我和两三个Alpha约会过.」他没看向他的监护人,只是垂着眼睛继续说下去,「那时候我想我总该接受你离开的事实,所以我试着答应和他们上床.那些家伙帮我打手枪,也想照着我脖子上的腺体咬下去,但发现我根本没办法兴奋,我老二一直软着,他们磨蹭在我脖子上的感觉只有恶心,后来我就揍了他们一个人跑回了家.我以为是我身体出了毛病,没办法硬起来,但我当天晚上在你床上想到你自慰的时候很快就射了.」

 

「我第一次勃起时就知道我对你抱着什么样的感情.有两年我过的很害怕,当时我还没分化,Beta可能还好点,但我不知道我要是个Alpha的话该怎么办......然后我分化期到了,就你有事回不来的那个晚上,我成了Omega,我喊着你的名字头一次用自己手指操了自己,说真的那次操蛋极了,但那感觉就和,就和命中注定似的,你不知道我偷偷高兴过多久.」

 

「再后来我意识到你永远不会把我当成别的那些可以交往的Omega,我们连血缘关系都没有,但我们就是不能.有几次我想如果我老爸还在又是什么情况,我大概还会喜欢你,然后好像也没那么多问题,但他应该会生气到揍我,可能连你也揍?......不过说实话我觉得连那个好像都比现在要好.」

 

「蔡亨源,我喜欢了你许多年,喜欢到我自己都搞不清为什么了......我不知道我该怎么样才能放弃它,怎么样才能对你以后找一个Omega或者Beta结婚的事实不去嫉妒,特别是知道了你明明可能也对我,怎么说的,那个,抱有渴望以后.」

 

他说给对方听得时候一直断断续续将后开的那罐啤酒送下肚,最后他捏扁了空掉的易拉罐,长吁一口气,盯着天花板上晃眼的灯光出神,他喃喃出声,静候宣判似的,「这下我都和你说清了,所以你想走就趁现在,我不想一会儿过生日的时候又被你抛下,那显得我太可怜了,但你要不走,我不会放过你.」

 

他们重新归于沉默,近于窒息的死寂下他从沙发一边磨蹭过来想挤开蔡亨源逼迫对方起身离开,结果那份顽固的抗阻在蔡亨源试探着伸来手揉了他把头发时消失殆尽,他僵坐在那儿,只紧绷着缩成一团,蔡亨源也还在一直皱着眉慢慢喝他那罐,在他寻思着想把它抢过来的当口问了不相干的话,「怎么买的」,他挑挑眉,「中午在基贤家过生日,轩宇哥带来的」,那家伙点点头,又帮他顺好被揉乱的头发,「挺好」,他听对方嘟哝着,最后眉眼中浮出些温柔神情,「生日快乐,小子.」

 

他抄起双手捂住脸,把涌出的眼泪揉掉了.

 

几秒的静默后申元虎翻身下地毫无预兆的骑跨到蔡亨源膝上粗暴的去堵对方嘴唇,年轻的那个并不没有什么缠绵高超的吻技,只是毫无章法啃咬,等着他的监护人张开嘴时把舌头一股脑推挤进去,那些更多充满泄愤意味的翻搅让他们两个都没能好受,蔡亨源甚至一直试图把他从身上拉下来,他攥紧对方的衣摆不予妥协,只用空余的那只手亟不可待的去拉西装裤链,把因为轻微醉酒而滚烫的手指,穿过布料的桎梏,执拗的递送进去.

 

「你小子,啊,我不是这意思......!」接吻的间隙他听到蔡亨源推阻着他这么讲,他根本没有一分退让的,把从跨坐到蔡亨源身上时就反射般兴奋半勃起来的阴茎隔着衣服挤压向对方腹部,他知道蔡亨源感觉得到,他也没想逃避这个,追着对方的嘴唇含糊的说出威胁的话,「你知道我硬了,你现在把我从你身上撵下来的话我就去随便找个以前交往过愿意和我上床的Alpha.」

 

在对方毫不迟疑着终于捉住他隔着内裤在对方下体作乱的手时,他用力甩开了对方的桎梏,赤脚站到地上果断抓起茶几上的手机开始翻起了通讯录.电话接通时蔡亨源眉毛猛跳了下,「嗯......你家里有人吗,上次是我的错,我道歉,所以......对,就是现在,我知道有点迟了,我可以约你吗.」蔡亨源坚持着听到这里把他的手机劈手夺了过来,他从没见过蔡亨源的表情阴郁成这样,「谁他妈的准许你和他上床的,你小子再敢来联系他我一定打断你的腿!」他的手机在蔡亨源冲着电话另一端的Alpha劈头盖脸一通训斥后被甩在了一边,蔡亨源向他投降了,「你想怎么样都行......别去外面随随便便找那些只想着和你上床的混蛋们.」

 

他直瞪了蔡亨源几秒便出力将对方推倒回沙发靠背上,这次他没跨坐上去,只跪在蔡亨源腿间摆弄着还没解开的腰带和卡在中间的拉链,最后终于成功把对方已经半硬起来的性器掏了出来,除了刚收养时候数的清次数的洗澡或是在水上乐园的更衣间里他几乎没再见过这个大家伙,它的尺寸和沉甸甸的分量好像比记忆里更为惊人,他下意识的吞咽了下,从顶部急促的含了进去,胀大的龟头撞在上颚柔软的口腔皮肤上时他因为不适喉结滚了滚.

 

他没做过这个,只凭借着模糊浅薄的认知从根处一直舔到前端的细缝,蔡亨源的阴茎太大了,他吮着顶处吞进去时还从他口中遗落下大半,一直按在对方髋部的手慢慢摩擦着含不进去的那部分,在不时听到对方粗重喘息的声音的时候揉搓滚烫的囊袋.他尝试着做了几次深喉,反复撞击在咽喉处唤起的胃部翻滚上升的呕吐感让他眼眶湿润,但他仍然亢奋,说不上大脑被哪种情绪操纵左右,但只要一想到他在为蔡亨源口交自己老二就胀痛的要死.直到马眼中渗漏出来的前液流满他口腔时他终于把对方的硬挺吐了出来,他颌骨发酸,嘴唇和口腔被摩擦的疼痛,然而要命的满足感擒住他.

 

他快速爬起来扒掉了自己宽松套着的短裤,草草向着后方捅进手指,透明馥郁的液体随着指尖粗暴的动作淌下来,让他有点不好意思的偏了偏头.申元虎增加手指的速度快的简直不能算扩张,比起旖旎蔡亨源大概看得心惊肉跳极了,但他害怕对方反悔似的,重新按着对方肩头横跨到两边时毫不迟疑的双手扶着那根便勉力坐了下去,这让他几乎立时痛到流下眼泪,剩下的一半卡在臀缝间进出不得,他愤恨的咬住了下嘴唇,却不知道该怎么办.

 

「我来,小子......你别动.」他垂着脑袋,湿蒙蒙的眼睛里是对方虚晃晃影子,蔡亨源明明也吃痛但担心不已的模样模糊又明晰,但远不及烙铁似滚烫的那根把他定死在膝上的感觉更为具象鲜明,他知道蔡亨源搂着他的腰试图抽出来,这种认知让他气愤又恐惧,即便不断被安抚的摩挲着脊背和诚实软下来的性器,他仍执拗的向下沉着腰,试图把一整根送进身体里,无意间擦过敏感腺体的当口他惊叫着趴伏到对方胸膛口,他努力平抑着粗喘支起身子,他的要挟无力极了,含着无休无止哽咽似的,「都这样了,你别想跑.」

 

「不会的,不会,只要你慢点......」他不想再听下去这种宽解的话,堵住了对方的嘴.

 

花了很长一段时间他们好像才适应这个,没曾在热潮期以外享受过性爱的身体随着他自己努力在对方硬挺上的操弄浑身慢慢显出湿润而滚烫的粉红,自我折磨似的性事说不清痛楚与欢愉哪个叠加更多,他被操干的睁不开眼,泪水从眼角滑垂下来布满一整张脸,一直流到下巴尖的那些又滴落在对方敞开的衣襟下.「操我,用点力」,然而他还是不住的呜咽着请求,对方将他按在怀中向上温柔顶弄进来,滚烫炽热的性器摩擦过他内壁一直突进到腹腔深处,他埋在粘附着蔡亨源好闻的不像话的信息素的衣领处,断断续续嘟哝出声,「别拿这么温柔的一套对我」,但好像游曳上来揉弄着他汗湿头发的手或是遍布整张脸轻柔的不得了的吻比直截撞击在前列腺上的爽利还要令他浑身颤抖.

 

他的阴茎早再次硬了起来,淌出的水磨蹭在蔡亨源上衣的前襟上,随着身体在对方膝上的起落留下几道湮湿的水痕,破开的痛楚仍然盘踞着大脑,但快感好像自更深处不断翻涌而出,随着马眼摩擦在粗粝布料下的刺激,后穴敏感点的接连撞击,或是隐秘的,似乎深入到他生殖腔处的离奇酸痛,遍及四肢百骸.他一直攥着蔡亨源衣角的手摩挲下来,在难以解脱的当口不住抚慰自己硬的胀痛的老二,然而渐渐失控般整根进出的暴风骤雨似的快感让他支不住腿,他瘫软在对方身前,意识怔忡又恍惚,嘴微张着却发不出任何声响,随着又一次又重又急的插入他全无法掌控自己般当即射了出来,密部不规律的收缩推挤让那家伙也发出粗重的低喘声,蔡亨源一直小心着没捅进他生殖腔成结,也竭力抗拒着他光裸的脖颈袒露的腺体对于Alpha标记本能的诱惑,在射精前一直试图把阴茎从他体内抽出来,然而他死扣住对方的脊背,甚至大腿夹在了髋骨两边,直到精液冲刷入他甬道时他才迷蒙着眼,懒洋洋的向对方露出微笑.「快点,再冲脖子这儿咬一口」,他指使着,凑过脑袋,被蔡亨源愠怒着翻身按倒在沙发上.

 

「你这个小混蛋都搞不清自己在做什么了吗!」泄愤般出力一巴掌揍在他大概遍布满对方指痕的屁股上后,他重新被对方不知道该如何是好似的又一次抱在了怀中.他背靠着蔡亨源的胸膛口,两腿也大喇喇搭在两边,对方的精液自己的体液淋淋漓漓从操开的后面都流出来把他腿间搞得一团糟,脖颈上的腺体没有被咬破,却依然红肿又疼痛着,申元虎把玩着对方的手指,嘟哝出声.

 

「我恨你,蔡亨源.我恨你.」

 

他的后脖颈上落上了不带任何欲望的,轻柔又和缓的吻.

 

 

 

>>>10

 

申元虎从浴室出来时蔡亨源正坐在沙发上抽烟,他还披着后者那件衬衣,好像领悟了对方钟爱的理由似的,虽然松松垮垮罩在身上没能挡住半分水汽蒸腾带来的寒冷,他依然心安理得紧贴着对方坐下来靠了上去,甚至将一脑袋水蹭上了对方的肩膀和衣袖,他全不在意这个,反正不会有人因此苛责他.

 

「来一根.」他偏头坦然的向自己的监护人讨要,对方眉毛紧皱起来,在他额头上点了点,「这又哪儿学的」.「没,就是试试」,他答得飞快.「你还没到吸烟的年龄」,蔡亨源把烟盒在手里紧了紧,怕他劈手夺过来,结果却被他接下来的争辩堵得一径说不出话.那「我不久前在你眼皮子底下还喝了酒」,这个板上钉钉的事令对方僵住了身子,烟蒂都抖落在地上,而他好像又沉湎回几个月前以挑战对方权威为乐趣的把戏中似的,对对方一切不知道该拿他怎么办的莫可奈何乐见其成.「来」,他又伸了伸手,最后自己抓过蔡亨源早卸掉力气虚虚捏着的烟盒抽出一根,他点的蛮熟练,也没打算避开对方怀疑的眼神,但凑近吸了口后便呛得一直咳嗽,知道没办法再乔装下去,他爽快放弃了逞强,把积起一截烟灰的烟搁在了茶几边.

 

「你很少在我面前吸,但吸过的话我能闻得到.」他倒回沙发上,倚着蔡亨源突然讲,「那些你不回我信息的时间我很想你......家里有,我吸不来,点过几根.」

 

「我很......抱歉.」蔡亨源在他耳边落下低沉的话,他仰着脑袋,像要吻到对方嘴唇似的,「我......嗯,勉强接受这个」,他嘀咕着,最后慢慢浮出些温柔憧憬的神情,「但我是说,呃,我说如果我怀孕的话,你会不会标记我?」

 

「虽然不是发情期,但是射在了里面,我回头会买验孕试纸......嗯,蔡亨源,说真的有了小孩的话你说我以后该教他叫你daddy还是papa,诶你连四十都不到叫别的就算了吧.」刚开始只是试着向对方解释,但最后他在一边露出了认真烦恼的模样,蔡亨源的脸孔近在咫尺,从刚刚开始便风云变幻的脸色和便秘般的表情他看得纤毫毕现,「你想把他......生下来」,他发现对方努力说服自己挤出那个字时神色比哭还难看.

 

「不可以吗.」他当即反问回去,漫长的沉默后对方虚弱的吐出一口气,「那我会帮你办休学,然后,我们去登记.」

 

听到这里他终于忍不住趴倒在沙发上笑得浑身颤抖,手摸向沙发坐垫的缝隙,把一板空了一粒的紧急避孕药扔到了对方面前,「我后悔了,你快点想办法让我吐出来.」

 

没什么意外,他被按在了沙发上在生日当天第二次揍了屁股,「小混蛋」,他觉得对方忍了很久才没骂出任何更难听的话,但蔡亨源打得真轻,他不介意把这种泄愤看作对方扭捏的调情.

 

他滚下了沙发,拉开茶几里一通翻找,抱出了他自作主张作为礼物接受下来的那台游戏主机,跑去和电视接了起来,喏,在蔡亨源还因为他的惊吓顺气的时候塞过只手柄,「今天不是休息日吧」,他问讯的态度就和刚刚没发生过似的,对方迟疑的接过来嗯唔了声.他又接着确认道,「你也不是开车赶回来的」,蔡亨源向他露出了疑惑的表情,「你想说什么,小子」.「那你陪我玩会儿,天亮后再走」,他盘腿坐下来,说出了请求.

 

「我没打算今天走......」蔡亨源试图想和他说明,「我也没打算放过你」.他飞快地的打断了他,眼睛盯着电视屏,好像有点难堪的湿润起来,「你朋友说你很忙,最近一直没时间回来,他说你在那边忙完后就会回来」,他最后埋下了脑袋,抽了抽鼻子.

 

「你......啊.」他被掰过身子抬起下巴,蔡亨源好像想吻在他眉心,他仰着脖子逮住了对方嘴唇,舔入缝隙,溜过牙齿的壁垒,要把对方呼吸夺走似吻的如此用力.

 

「下次你回来的时候我会把安全套也买好.」分开后他嘟哝了句,泪光盈盈的.

 

「你小子还玩不玩了.」对方拍在他肩上生硬的转移着话题,他听后紧随着显出些笑容,稍许伤感却真心实意的.

 

他们度过了再次分别前最后的几个小时.

 

「我还有一年半就高中毕业了,你要是没回来我就去找你,你回来我就上本地的大学,你这辈子不要试图想着甩掉我.」站在门边时申元虎突然这么说,他脸上带着熬夜的倦怠与疲乏,头发也乱糟糟翘向四面八方,看去不能再糟糕模样,但他眼神中的热切不带半分虚假,简直要漏出一室星光似的.

 

「嗯,嗯.」蔡亨源胡乱挥着手要把穿着一点点的他撵回到房间去,他最后又执意凑上去吻了吻,小声叮嘱对方到了后发简讯,慢慢闭合了门.

 

倒在沙发上时睡去好像是须臾之间的事,梦境里他又大了些许,彻底脱去了少年稚气的样子,蔡亨源向那样的他伸来手,好像理所当然似的,他们肩膀紧贴着,手指缠绕在一起,肆无忌惮拥抱接吻,彼此讲许多恶俗却仍然打动人的情话.

 

他好像可以做这样的一个很长的梦.

 

FIN.

 

 

 

 

 

Incurable/无药可医(双元|番外)

 

 

在又一次成功将下级交上来的报告中相邻的两行杂糅在一起读下去后,蔡亨源从文件夹中恼怒的抬起头来,把手伸向了一边的咖啡杯,没有液体流到口中的认知让他睁大了眼睛,很糟糕,甩下咖啡杯时他挫败的揉了揉眉心,好像这一天都糟糕透顶了.

 

或者说,这已经是接连糟糕透顶的,嗯,第七十四天.

 

「头儿,我觉着你现在......回家的话,比较好.」

 

进来交材料的任昌均看到他空掉的咖啡杯时好心取来了热水壶倒水,但盯着他看了半天讲出的话却没能像那杯速溶咖啡似的契合他的心意.

 

他挑挑眉,索性彻底撇开报告调转了座椅问询出声,「为什么这么讲,还有都下班了,别再头儿头儿的叫了.」

 

那家伙把热水壶搁在一边,抽来另一把椅子坐下,好像能从他面貌中读出什么深意似的,「说实话」,任昌均顿了顿,露出迟疑的神情,「哥我说出来你别往心里去,我觉得哥不太适合调到这边来,因为哥总是看起来,非常的,呃,想念你的太太.」

 

「今天,尤其明显.」对方抱着胳膊真挚的讲,向他总结陈词.

 

他因为这个超出他预想的"理由"瞠目结舌,「我没结婚」,他摊着双手,觉着有必要纠正对方不知从何而来的,错的离谱的认知,「呃,好吧,不是太太」,任昌均退让了一步,却还是坚持己见的,「没什么两差,交往着也好单恋也好,反正,你非常想他.」

 

「我知道哥工作搞得挺好,但一个人撇下那位调到这边,我觉得哥应付的很辛苦.」

 

「没你说的那一个.」他几乎要向对方的臆测翻出白眼,但接下来的话却生生扼住他话端,该死的,最后他把白眼翻给了自己,「好几次我进来交东西哥你盯着手机发呆或是不住叹气,我觉着你简直下一秒都要冲出这栋楼一路飙车回去了.」

 

「归心似箭,好像有这么个说法吧,说的就是哥这样的.」

 

他瘫回椅背上,叹出气,「那按你说的我今天是不是看起来,更像恨不得立马回去」.任昌均琢磨了会儿,像是回忆刚刚他脸上那份面貌神情似的,最后点了点头,「如果不是什么纪念日,简直就像你那位今天还是明天要过生日一样.」

 

蔡亨源在那个词儿跳出来时完全吓了一跳,紧随着露出便秘似的表情,「明天确实是那个人生日,但......我们不是,呃,你想的那种关系.」

 

「那为什么不回去看一下,因为不是个Omega?还是人家早结了婚?」接连的追问让他不知如何招架,这都是些什么问题,甚至没有一点与现实沾边的,他挫败的捂住脸,嘟哝出来,「他是个Omega,没结婚,都说不是那回事了......」

 

「那你为什么不回去看看他.」问题又绕了回来,他畏缩着想起两个多月前申元虎的话,哑口无言,好半天他避重就轻似的,犹豫着挑出些不那么难以启齿的说辞,「假使真有你说的那么一个Omega,他很漂亮,年轻,还迷人,你好像对他也有点感觉......」

 

他脑袋里渐渐填充满申元虎介于青少年和成人边界间的身体穿着背心短裤时漂亮优美的脖颈,裸露在外的纤细的双腿,或是直接踩在地上时隆起的足弓与白皙的脚踝.

 

「年轻?」对方敏锐的捕捉到他的形容,露出不可置信似的表情时,他简直后悔极和任昌均说起这个了,「我的天,哥,不是说真的,你不会是喜欢了你朋友家的小孩吧?」

 

他面色灰败极了,在某一层面上,任昌均说的完全分毫不差.「他没你想的那么小」,他简直嗫喏着辩解似的,「快高中毕业了,诶我没说要和他怎么样」.对方摆摆手呵止住他无力的抢白,只是非常疑惑的,「这在我们国家也不算有问题啊,那是他对你没感觉?」

 

何止是有没有感觉的事,他又想起申元虎当时不管不顾向他告白的话,比起先前的懦夫般的态度现在想起来脸上有点滚烫,他斟酌着,好让自己的表述听起来没那么奇怪似的,「我想他......呃,也喜欢我,情人之间的那种,大概.」

 

「哦天.」他看到任昌均简直迷惑的睁大了眼,「你喜欢他,他也喜欢你,情人之间的那种,那你们为什么不搞到一起,甚至连个生日都不能庆祝,我觉得哪怕被你朋友揍一顿也值得啊.」

 

他抓着脑袋,不知道如何将自己与申元虎的关系告诉对方,只是徒劳无力的重复着,「都说了我们不能,但你能不能别老提让我们搞一起的馊主意......」

 

「相信我,任何一个听完你说的都会这么建议你的哥.」对方站起身拍了拍他,拿过了热水壶向门走去,「但无论怎么样你都该看看他,看在老天的份上,你今天都不回去一趟他会伤心的.」

 

办公室的门重新闭住了,蔡亨源掏出手机解锁屏幕,申元虎一早的简讯直接跃入视线,而他在短短一白天时间里,我明天过生日这不能更浅显易懂的几个字他翻来覆去看了不下百遍,甚至完全想的出那小子咬着下嘴唇努力平抑着愤怒装作毫不在乎的那副模样,他又按灭了屏幕,长长叹出一口气,抓起了外套按灭了办公室的灯.

 

坐在归程的车上时他突然想起许多,第一次见到那小鬼时还是软绵绵一团的小家伙一点不怕生的跑来抱住他的腿,顶着柔软头发的脑袋不住磨蹭他当时廉价的裤子布料,小家伙总和他笑,好像是他当时二十几岁所见过的最亲近他的小孩,眯起眼睛撅着嘴冲他无意识撒娇时便让他觉着天底下大概没什么不能替对方做似的.收养很久后的某天意识到对方突然进入了少年期,突然直呼起他的名字,身形也抽条似的拔高,一整个人看去纤细,柔韧,美好的不可思议.无比厌恶却不能否认的,大概那时他便埋藏起那些爱慕的种子,勒紧他不去逾距的理智和自以为牢不可破的道德界限并不是固若金汤的壁垒,他罗列的出成千上百条不能的理由,也抱持这些理由安安稳稳挨过几年,然而那时候申元虎只是直白予来的一句告白,便足够让他丢盔弃甲.

 

初春深夜一路卷过的风冷的令人发指,他最后站在两个多月,准确说从落荒而逃后的第七十四天,未曾打开的门前,反复试图确认该说哪些不那么糟糕透顶的,别后重逢的话,他脑内空空如也,但一门之隔的热意涌来却让他止不住摸向门把的手,门推开时申元虎站在门后,那副同脑内如出一辙的愿景和室内平和惬意的热流一并袭向他,对方吊着眼睛,抱着手臂,松松垮垮披着他的衬衣,白皙裸露的皮肤满是年轻又迷人的性吸引力,每一道肢体的线条仍然该死的,不能深思的美好.

 

还有他朝思暮想过无数次的,对方的脸,任何细枝末节都如此具象鲜明.

 

他眼前是一个温柔的巢穴,好像囊括了他悉数可以想到的现世下的甜,消弭尽全数的苦.

 

他踟蹰了下,一步跨了进来.

 

有那么一两秒他似乎情愿做无药可医的那一个.

 

FIN.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 最开始只是突发一个有关收养关系的梗,背德,也不是什么三观良正的东西,加入ABO设定是因为篇幅的局限不想拉长战线而试图让关系可以简单些,然而爆了字数不讲,虽然添了一个番外尝试补齐,本身也仍没能尽善尽美.  
> 因为照例强迫症一发完结,有些脑内零星的梗在比较压抑的更文过程中没能体现,多少有些遗憾,但开放结局大概是本来就不合理故事下窝以为的比较合理的结果叭,现在这种模糊而默许下的关系一切允诺为时尚早,所以希望能将一切交给时间抉择这样.  
> 原计划这个AU下还有个中篇赫奇的,里面会补上一些在这篇里没能尽兴的少量双元情节或者未来走向,还没能细想自己这边私人方面时间上有了些问题,可能要很久之后才会有了.  
> 总之,愿意看到这里的仙女,希望可以食用愉快叭.


End file.
